Pinky Not Dummy
by StarShineDC
Summary: Brain's very busy formulating tonight's plan for world domination, and Pinky's only proving to be a distraction. But when Pinky's sent away to play and happens upon a cage of bullies, his happy attitude quickly downturns...


Part of the ponderings compilation that skimmingsurfaces and I have been working on!

Established P/B

* * *

**Pinky: **I think so, Brain, but then my name would be Thumby.

**Brain: **In a perfect world, your name would be Dummy!

-8-8-

There were days that The Brain missed the times where it was just him and Pinky and their nightly escapades to try and take over the world, before they'd adopted their daughter and before they'd found his younger sister. But then there were the days, particularly as of late, where their daughter would spend extra time in the basement, marveling over her aunt's ever-increasing girth. It left Pinky with free time he'd gotten used to not having whilst raising a child, and it seemed that the lanky mouse had decided to put his time to use being a bother.

These were the days The Brain dearly wished his family would crowd the countertop and be active enough to capture his husband's attention. His very adorable, very annoying husband. "Pinky, if you don't stop this foolishness, I shall have to hurt you!" It was his fifth threat in as many minutes and even the bop he'd delivered hadn't been any sort of deterrent.

"Oops! Sorry, Brain," Pinky apologized, though the laugh and grin made it seem less than sincere. Even if it was 100% sincere, as he tested his flexibility, seeing if he could bend his back far enough to stand on his head. Oh, yep! He still had it! "Looky, Brain!" He waved his arms, tilting from side to side like a Weeble with his feet by his ears.

The megalomaniac didn't even look up from his plans. He had only a few more hours to get the blueprints done for his latest scheme. Washing machines that consistently shrunk all clothes except those designed with a specific fabric a single megalomaniacal mouse had access to didn't invent themselves after all. They needed to take over a factory and put out a brilliant marketing scheme and Pinky's inanity wasn't helping him focus on any of it. "That's wonderful, Pinky. Now go play somewhere else. Preferably on the other side of the lab. I'm _working_."

"Oh, but aren't you finished yet? You were "working"," he mimicked Brain's grumpy-grumbly tone for that one word, "five minutes ago! _Zort._" Finally toppling over, Pinky laid sprawled on his stomach, using his arms to prop his chest and shoulders up.

"And if I didn't have a husband distracting me, perhaps I would be finished. Pinky, you know my plans take a great deal of work. You are not currently assisting; you're hindering." Pink eyes glanced at the lanky mouse, the irritation in them clear. "So play elsewhere."

With a sigh, Pinky pushed himself up off the countertop and brushed off his front. "Oh, alright," he told him, actually sounding fondly exasperated of his husband, as if he was the one being unreasonable. "If you need me, I'll be in the wastebasket! Troz!"

"Perfect," Brain grumbled and waved him away. "And when you're through, go and get Cici to leave her aunt alone. Brie needs her rest." It was true enough, but the suggestion was really made to keep Pinky away as long as possible.

"Brain that, Roger! I mean, Roger Brain, that! Oh, wait, that's not right either..." Pinky scratched the top of his head, crossing his eyes and tongue poking out. "Oh well! Right, Brain!" he settled for his typical response and skipped away.

As he headed towards the edge of the counter on the opposite side from where Brain was, a shiny special something distracted him. "_Narf! _ Ooooh, tin foil!" he exclaimed, bouncing from foot to foot as he admired the sleek silver shininess. "I can use it for balloon animals! Fun-fun silly-willy!" His legs moved frantically, though he didn't go anywhere for a second or two, then zipped up the shelf to tug on the tin foil dispenser, placed conveniently next to several other cages, though the mice in there didn't seem to realize how lucky they were to be next to it. In his excitement, he accidentally ripped the sheets before they were ready, so had to keep pulling on new pieces.

"Oy! You idiot!" One of the mice, very quickly annoyed by the sounds of tearing foil, reached a hooked hand threateningly through the bars of his cage and waved it in Pinky's direction. While preferable to the big-headed mouse, this one's stupidity had a tendency to grate. And had since they'd all been newly spliced and chucked in a cage together. "Keep the noise down!"

"I don't know why you bother talking to him," one of his cagemates piped up. "It's not like he understands actual words."

Blue eyes blinked at the hook before trailing his gaze up along the furry arm to the face of the other mouse. "Ohhhh. Poit. Is there a difference between actual words and not actual words?" he asked with a friendly smile. If he could learn something new, he could go back and tell Brain and maybe cheer up his grumpy-growly chubby hubby!

Neither saw the need to reply to the stupid question, the taller mouse with the hook just rolling his eyes and the other snorting a laugh. He got up and wandered over to the bars, deciding a few minutes taunting the oblivious idiot would be more fun than the useless whittling he'd been doing. "What do you need all that foil for anyway?"

"A hat to keep a thought from gettin' inside 'is head. A brain that small can't afford any thoughts; it'd explode."

"If he even has a brain to begin with." They both chuckled, but the sound held a venom not normally directed at the happy, friendly mouse.

Pinky's smile faded some, his attempt to laugh along with them falling flat as it sounded more nervous than anything. "Of course, I have a Brain," he put in, then pointed off the other side of the lab. "He's right over there. _Zort._"

"Oh, right. How could we forget the whole friends with benefits setup?"

The one with the hook snorted. "There's no benefits. There's nothing good about sleeping with a pudgy jerk."

"Yeah, but this one's too much of a dummy to realize that. Probably bends over for anyone anyway." He sneered, leaning against the bars. "You don't even know the difference between a compliment and an insult, do you moron?"

_Moron._ It wasn't an unfamiliar word. Neither was dummy. Brain had used both on several occasions in regards to him, but never with those scrunchy-nosed leers. Never so they actually... _hurt _his feelings. The hurt actually overpowered the indignation he'd first felt at the claim of being "friends with benefits" with Brain. He knew what that meant too, from that movie with Nila Truniz and Dustin Timberwolf, and it didn't mean married.

Ears falling flat and tail being twisted between his palms, Pinky looked between the two mean ol' meanie mice. "That's not very nice," he told them, lacking the conviction behind it.

"Oh, man. He actually understood that one."

"Maybe gettin' screwed by bighead nailed some intelligence in there after all," hook mused, sneering. And then he gave a mock shudder. "I don't even wanna imagine how that happens."

The other chuckled. "It's probably all awkward with pudgy telling him to shut up a lot." He flicked his gaze back to Pinky, lip curling into a leer. "Probably too stupid to know what screwing is, aren't you dummy?"

"A game that hurts," hook suggested and both chuckled again.

"I don't see how something this big," and he held his forefinger and thumb a smidge apart, "would hurt."

"Stop that!" Pinky raised his voice, but it broke as tears filled his eyes. Egad, these were very mean words. He never knew how much words he thought he was used to could hurt, and the words directed at his beautiful, lovely husband hurt just as bad. "Don't say mean things about Brain! We're in love! And I may not know what tools and nails and screws have to do with it, but I know what love is!"

Down on the floor, strolling into the lab after leaving her aunt and uncle to have some time to themselves and rest, Cici hummed to herself as she headed towards the cage. Her ears perked when she heard a familiar voice, the little girl looking up curiously. What was her mommy doing on this side of the room? This sounded like it needed some serious investigating, she decided, beginning to climb up the drawers, slipping on a few of the handles on her way.

The two insulting mice, meanwhile, just looked at one another and busted out laughing. "Tools!"

"And nails and screws," hook chortled. "You really are an idiot."

"Aw, don't tell the truth like that. It's making the moron cry. We don't want him to run off; we're having too much fun."

"Right, right. So you're in..." he snorted, "love with pudgy? I can't take that serious."

Egad. Sure, he knew he wasn't all that smart, well-aware that he was stupid, but it was different knowing from feeling. And right now, he felt really stupid. Stupid and worthless. And zounds, wasn't Brain just telling him how foolish and hindering he was? "I am... poit. We're married..."

"Mommy?" Cici poked her head up from beneath the counter, hoisting herself up onto it. Pink eyes blinked at the strange mice, then glanced over at her rather distressed looking parent. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy?" the one without a hook repeated. "This is rich. They even ruined the kid."

"How'd they even get one?" He scratched his head with his non-hook hand.

"Gerbil kids say she's adopted." His eyes rolled. "They probably stole her."

Worried, tearful blue eyes turned to the little mouse, and her own narrowed as she quickly caught on to what these guys were doing to her mother. She'd been on the receiving end of mean taunts before, with said gerbil kids, and would not tolerate such treatment of the sweetest mouse ever. "It's none of your business where I came from," she huffed, back straight and chest puffed out as she took her place beside Pinky. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you kept your less-than-impressive repertoire of cheap derision to yourselves."

While he appreciated his daughter defending him, all the big words she'd used just made him feel worse. He hadn't understood a one of them. And the last thing he wanted was for these meanies to pick on his baby snow mouse too. "Cici, please don't cause a scene," he begged.

"What? But they're being rude!" She gestured to them, scowling a scowl The Brain would've been proud of in their direction.

"He's even too dumb to use a little bodyguard right," no-hook taunted, gesturing at her. "Don't cause a scene, shorty. You'll hurt your 'mommy's' head."

"Her mommy. That's just weird. You're a messed up little group, aren't you?"

"But I am her mummy..." Pinky whimpered, twisting his tail so hard, Cici feared he would actually hurt himself.

"That's right, and it doesn't matter what these mean ol' mice think, mommy," she reassured him, though her fur bristled, as they continued to belittle his intelligence. "Shut up, he is not dumb!" He was just a little... different. Selectively smart, special, something not as mean as dumb.

"Listen to that. They must've brainwashed her. She's clueless. Newsflash, kid, your so-called mom is a class-A moron."

Hook sneered. "You know, they probably stole 'er just to give the idiot someone to play with. Bet pudgy got tired of dealin' with 'im."

Both mice stared at them, unable to find anything to say, but then the taller mouse burst into full-on wails. The tears caught in his eyes spilling down his cheeks. Oh, it was probably true! He was always sent away when Cici wasn't there to play with. Always getting in the way. The child jumped, wide-eyed at his despair. It was real crying, not the exaggerated weeping whenever something went wrong on his favorite shows or he wanted to get Brain to give into him.

"Now look what you've done!" she scolded Hook and Smee, they might as well have been, she didn't know what their names were and didn't particularly care. "What kind of sick people get a kick out of making the nicest mouse in the whole world cry?" If this continued, it would be beyond her ability to console him. "Come on, mommy, let's go," she urged, trying to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

They looked at one another, laughing hard. The boredom they'd been dealing with before had officially been alleviated. "Like 'e even knows what he's cryin' about," hook chortled. "Half this went all the way over 'is head."

"And now she can't even move him. He doesn't know how to run anymore." The other snickered, eyes gleaming with a dark sort of glee. "Crying and walking too hard to do at the same time, dummy?"

Cici glared at them over her shoulder, but her anger was replaced with concern as the sobs grew harsher. Apparently he could still hear over the sound of his upset. She rubbed his back, still trying to push him along. "It's okay, mommy, come on. We'll go get daddy, okay? Let's go see him." Her ears wilted as that appeared to make it worse. So she latched onto his tail and pulled, having seen Brain do this before, and managed to drag him away from the cage, slowly being that she was awfully small.

The laughter still rang in his ears though. Cruel, horrible sounds that he hadn't heard in quite a long time. It made him feel sick inside, and his head hurt. Oh right, because he was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

When Cici determined that they were far enough away from those mice, though she could still hear their laughter, she stopped tugging her mother along. There was no way she could get him all the way back to the cage, but at least he didn't have to hear any of those terrible things anymore. "Shh, don't worry, mommy. I'm gonna go get daddy, I'll be just a minute. He'll make it better." If there was one thing she was certain of, it was that Brain could fix anything.

Her ears perked as he blubbered out nonsense, something about tin foil, which explained why he was over there to begin with, and the rest was about Brain and being a mummy and tools. Pressing a kiss to the top of Pinky's head, she left him to curl up next to a collection of test tubes and beakers in search of her other parent. She ran quickly, nearly sliding past where he was working as she attempted to stop. "Daddy! Oof!" Cici bumped into a stack of books, but at least it helped brace herself. Shaking herself off, she turned to face him and crossed her arms, still caught between her own upset and anger over the whole situation. "Daddy, you have to move the tin foil." And any other things Pinky liked to play with that were on that side of the lab. "Actually, just make that whole section over there," she gestured furiously in its general direction, "off limits. Forever."

The Brain only rolled his eyes, not lifting his gaze from the blueprints. He'd made quite a bit of headway in Pinky's absence and didn't appreciate an interruption from their daughter, let alone orders. The tone of her voice was attributed first to the fear that she was going to crash into the books, and then to embarrassment when she _did_ crash into them. "Cici, as I told Pinky, I'm _working_. Whatever nonsense this is, I'm sure it can wait."

"No, no it can't," she replied firmly, placing her hands on his blueprints and trying to meet his gaze. "Because he's crying really, really hard, I've never seen him cry this hard and I think it's going to break his voice or maybe he'll stop breathing, can you stop breathing from crying so hard? But I can't blame him because those horrible, horrible mice were so mean! They were so intolerant! And cruel! And-and-and I didn't even hear all of it! So I don't even know what else they said to him, but he needs you right now, daddy, or he might go to that bridge and I don't know what to do!" Her voice had grown more frantic as she went on, seriously fearful for the last bit. Pinky had told her the story once, of when he met the guardian angel trying to off himself on a bridge. Not to frighten her, by no means, but it was certainly something she kept in the back of her mind.

Mean mice? Brain very carefully set down the pencil, keeping his expression neutral as he looked up at his daughter and studied her carefully. She was terrified, and the thought of Pinky alone and crying made something in his gut clench unpleasantly. As did the mention of the bridge. He never wanted to think about the bridge, about what may have happened if he'd been even five seconds later. "Alright, Cici, where is he? Why didn't you bring him to me?"

"He wouldn't move, and I'm not strong enough to pull him all the way over here, but I tried! I really did," she insisted. "I got him over to the beakers in between our cage and theirs, but he's still so upset, daddy!"

Brain gave her a small nod before rising and brushing himself off. He tried to be nonchalant about it, part of him hoping that his daughter was exaggerating Pinky's upset. But as he drew nearer to his husband and heard the sobs, his ears fell and the facade vanished. He'd heard that much sad once and it had taken a guardian angel to fix it. "Pinky," he breathed and ran. The laughter of the other mice hadn't died and if he cared to listen, which he certainly didn't, he could still hear the occasional shouted taunt.

He knelt beside his husband, wasting no time in gathering him up. "Pinky? Pinky, my dear, shh. Shh, don't cry. Don't be upset. It's alright." The moment he got a description from his daughter, he was getting into the scientists' computers and putting those mice in electroshock therapy for a week. Pinky shuddered against him. Two weeks.

The distraught mouse tried to push away at first, but the familiar voice and scent had him burying his face in the soft fur. "B-Braaai-aai-aain!" he sobbed, clinging tightly as more broken babbles fell from his lips. Even if he was nothing but a stupid, hindrance to his husband, his first instinct was to be comforted by him. Though he did feel bad for getting his lovely fur all wet from his crying. Oh, he messed everything up! Brain certainly didn't come over here to be cried all over on!

The babbled were unintelligible, the laughter of the hooligans irritating him immensely, so Brain simply stood and cradled Pinky in a display of the strength he normally didn't bother to use. He carried him further away until the cruel sounds were gone and he could focus on what mattered. He sat down again, immediately running his fingers through Pinky's fur. He rubbed their noses together gently. "Calm down, Pinky, shh. Tell me what happened, my sweet dear. Precious Pinky."

Blue eyes blinked open, though red-rimmed and wet and still leaking tears. "Th-they c-called me me-mean names!" He curled his fingers tighter in Brain's fur and ducked his head down to press into the crook of his husband's neck. "And they were all true! But it still, it still hurt my feelings!"

Brain rubbed his back, frowning. Three weeks of electroshock therapy. No one had any right to hurt Pinky's feelings. Not even him, though he did so far too often. His husband was entirely too sweet. "I'm sure they weren't true, Pinky. They're just cruel foolish creatures who have no right to even speak to you, let alone insult you."

"But they are true!" he hiccuped, cuddling closer as he took in big gulps of air. "You say them all the time! Just not as mean or... or... m-mean. Egad, I am a dummy!" He couldn't even think of another word for mean! Was there another word for mean? His head hurt. And so did his throat and his chest and his heart. All breaky-splintery inside. He released Brain with one hand so he could hit himself on the head. "Stupid, stupid!"

Brain caught his hand, stopping him. "Pinky, don't." Those weren't good bops by any means, so were unacceptable. Pinky's distress was unacceptable. He used his free hand to cup one of Pinky's cheeks, brushing his thumb beneath a teary eye. He was stupid, really. But he was far from dumb. "You're not a dummy, my dear."

"I am! You said so once, and you're so smart, you know everything," he blubbered, nuzzling the hand at his cheek instinctively. "And I'm a moron and an idiot and I can't do anything right. They just laughed at me." And were still laughing, probably. At least they were in his head still. "They won't go away, Brain."

"That's ridiculous, Pinky. You do things right." Both hands went to his cheeks now, Brain pressing their noses together and rubbing. "You're a wonderful mother and an excellent husband. And no dummy can count all the way to four. No dummy can put food pellets on the table every night." He kissed him lightly, trying to brush away the tears that were still falling. Tears didn't belong in these beautiful eyes, particularly not these kinds of tears. "You have your special brand of intelligence, Pinky, and if they're unable to see it, then that's simply their fault. It certainly isn't a problem you have."

They'd said he wasn't a mummy, that he'd messed up his little baby snow mouse. They'd said he didn't know what love or screws were and that he and Brain weren't anything special, just a lot of mean icky words. But Brain was a million trillion times smarter than them both, so if he said he wasn't a dummy, was a good mummy and husband, well... then it must be true. Right? Sniffling, Pinky blinked rapidly to keep any more tears at bay. "R-really, Brain?" He licked his lips, tasting the salt on them as well as the lingering flavor of his husband. The taller mouse leaned for another kiss, the magical love quality to them making him feel a little better. A little less sad.

Brain granted the kiss, lingering and loving. "Yes, Pinky, really. You understand the things you understand and know the things you know. You're special. My special, darling husband. I wouldn't love you so much if you didn't know the things you know." Because he doubted Pinky would've stayed with him through his worst if he was any different. "You're wonderful. And no cruel words from anyone should ever lead you to believe otherwise."

His husband didn't say he loved him all that often, he usually didn't have to, but it was certainly something he needed to hear now. Brain loved him, and he loved Brain. Even if he didn't know much, he knew that. Swallowing down as much of his tears as he could, Pinky scrubbed at his face with one hand. "S-so they were liars?" he clarified, blinking at Brain. "About everything?"

"Yes, Pinky, they were liars." And the megalomaniac was vastly relieved that this upset hadn't required an angel disguise. He brushed gentle kisses to his eyelids, arms wrapping around the lanky mouse and pressing him close.

Pinky released a shaky sigh, snuggling up to him as he gave him his own kiss. "Thank you, Brain," he murmured and ran his fingers through his fur. "And I'm sorry... poit." Rubbing their noses together, he hugged him a little more. "They said mean things about you too and I tried to deform your honor but they wouldn't listen and then I just felt too bad." But he had the bestest husband ever, who loved him and wasn't a jerk or used tools when he wasn't building stuff. "Sorry."

His first instinct was to tell him not to be dense and correct his usage of deform, but Brain battled that back by nuzzling him instead. "There's no need to be sorry, Pinky. Their attempts at character defamation are meaningless. What they think of us hardly matters."

"I don't think they understood that we're married, Brain," he told him, enjoying the nuzzle, his tail giving a spazzy flick to the side. His brow furrowed slightly. "They thought our relationship had to do with screws and bending over, so I think they're the confused ones."

Brain wasn't even going to begin attempting to explain what the two mice had meant, but was planning much worse than electroshock therapy. Their cage was going to be moved entirely to the physically experimental area by the time he was finished tampering with the scientists' computer logs. "Yes, clearly. Our relationship is more meaningful than they would assume."

"Because we love eachother very much. Right, Brain?" Pinky rubbed his cheek against Brain's, despite it being slightly damp from drying tears.

"Yes, always." He sighed, stroking Pinky's back soothingly. "Do you feel better now, my dear? No lingering doubts?"

"Mmhm," he hummed, pressing a kiss to Brain's jaw. "You always know what to say to make me feel better. Narf."

Brain was more inclined to believe that it was his husband's natural propensity for joy that did most of the work, but he wouldn't argue the point. Instead, he cupped Pinky's chin and pressed their lips together. "Should anyone else attempt to be so cruel towards you, just walk away from them. You're well-aware of how much I care for you, Pinky, so keep that in mind and walk away. Do you understand?"

Pinky blinked slowly, considering that. "But isn't that rude, Brain? Just because they're mean ol' mean mice doesn't mean I have to be mean back." He stroked one finger along the curve of Brain's ear. "Right?"

"Walking away from those who are just insulting you isn't rude." Particularly when it was Pinky, who couldn't defend himself. "I suppose if it makes you feel better, excuse yourself. But you should still walk away."

"Alright, Brain, I will." He nodded, placing his hand over his heart. Or would've if it'd been the right side. "I promise. _Zort._"

Understanding the gesture because he understood his husband, Brain rested his hand over Pinky's on his chest. "I don't want anyone to make you cry like this ever again," he murmured. It was too frightening on too many levels.

Pinky tilted his head to one side, then nudged his cheek with his nose and nuzzled him. "I'm sorry, Brain. I don't mean to."

"I know you don't." Brain's lips gave a minute twitch, the megalomaniac able to see the irony in his upset husband trying to comfort him. "It's alright, Pinky. It's their fault, not yours." He pressed their noses together, lifting his hands to cup his cheeks. "Now smile, dear. It's the most brilliant part about you."

With the warm, tingly feelings in his cheeks, he couldn't help but smile brightly. His tail and ears perked back up, and his eyes filled with love rather than tears. "_Narf._ I love you, Brain. You're the bestest best husband a mouse could ask for."

"Pinky," he began, about to give a standard "you know how I feel" response, but after those tears, his husband needed the words. So Brain drew him into a kiss, let the familiar fog roll into his mind. "I love you too," he murmured, lips moving over Pinky's still.

Butterflies tickled his tummy and his cheeks warmed pleasantly. Giggling into the kiss, he started to deepen it when his ears twitched to attention. Reluctantly, Pinky broke the kiss and peered over Brain's shoulder at their daughter, who was clearly just trying to get a peek at how her parents were getting along. He offered her a smile and wave. "Don't worry, baby. Everything's alright now. Poit."

Coloring, Brain looked back at her. He was hesitant over nudging Pinky away, so kept him close despite his embarrassment. And then he just gave her a small nod before turning away to hide his flush in his husband's shoulder.

"See?" Pinky chirped, giving his blushy-flushy love a kiss to the back of his ear. He winked at the little girl so she was able to relax. "Thank you, Cici."

"Of course, mommy. I'm glad you're feeling better." She began to back away, seeing her father's bashfulness and her worry subsided for now.

The taller mouse waved goodbye. "Oh, yes. Much better! _Zort._ Your daddy knows how to fix anything!"

"I knew he could," she replied with a smile, straightening a little and tugging on her bow. "I'll see you in a little bit then?"

Pinky nodded, hugging Brain closer and rocking from side to side. "_Narf!_"

Brain smiled slightly at the silly exclamation. It was undeniable proof that his husband's spirits were back to normal. He didn't draw back, only tucking his chin onto Pinky's shoulder. "Yes, Cici, we'll see you in a little bit. You did very well."

"Thanks, daddy." For more than just the praise. Once the child had left them to themselves, Pinky continued to kiss, lick, and nibble his ear. He could feel the slight smile and it lifted his spirits even higher.

Ear twitching, Brain pressed damp kisses over his shoulder and along the curve of his neck. He was rather pleased that he'd been able to cheer his husband up so thoroughly, enough that Cici was satisfied. He drew back just to press their noses together and rubbed fondly. This was far preferable to tears.

Pinky batted his lashes and pecked his lips, squirming happily all pressed up to his husband. His special smarty husband who was gonna take over the world- egad. "Did you finish your plan thingy, Brain?" he asked, stroking up and down his back.

"Not quite, Pinky, but it's alright." If he hadn't left them, Pinky wouldn't have been much help enacting them while distressed. And Cici's mention of the bridge had really given him no choice in the matter. "Making sure that you were alright was of more importance."

"Oh, Brain," he giggled, ducking his head bashfully, only to bring it up moments later to rest their foreheads together. "I'm alright now. Poit. So do you want to go finish it? We're still going to try and take over the world tonight, right?"

"Of course we are, Pinky. We aren't going to allow a pair of brutes to disrupt our routine." Brain gave him a final kiss before rising and holding out his hand for his husband to take. "Now come. You can create a few dresses out of the unshrinkable fabric I've designed."

"Really? I can? Oh, thank you, Brain!" He hopped up excitedly and latched onto Brain's hand, following after him back to where all his blues and prints and plans were.

"You're welcome, Pinky." It would help to have him model some things using the fabric anyway once the need for that arose. Brain laced his fingers with his husband's, having no doubt that whatever he made would be lovely even with the time constraint he would be under. It was something else that the ignorant mice who'd taunted him obviously didn't know about. Pinky had his talents, had his own brand of knowledge. He was just... special. And the megalomaniac loved him for it.

* * *

Cici belongs to skimmingsurfaces :D


End file.
